bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Wyspa Konfliktów
Forum Sorka Gormi. Zacząłem pisać o tych żywiołach, ale mi się komputer wtedy zawiesił. A potem zapomniałem już to napisać. Vajin musi mieć zwykły żywioł. Warox, masz jeszcze chwilę do zastanowienia, tylko tak żeby na 13 (tydzień przed startem) było gotowe, ok? Vezok999 11:42, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Z tego samego powodu co wyżej w zgłoszeniach nie było dotąd zdolnosci specjalnej i wzroku Skakdi. Ci którzy wzięli rasy mogące je mieć- proszę dopisać sobie. Aha, i jeszcze za niedługo charakterystyki danych ras, więc z powodu braku wiedzy możecie nadal zmieniać zgłoszenia, do 13 kwietnia, co uwzględniłem już w zasadach Vezok999 11:57, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Tamma to prawdziwe imię, wymysl własne, albo dodaj chociaż 01 . I przeczytaj regulamin- Ignika to zabroniona maska Vezok999 12:23, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Teraz może być?--ToaTanma01 12:34, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Toa swiatła z Felnas xD. Jeszcze tylko imię postaci Vezok999 12:35, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) O co chodzi ze wzrokiem, u Skakadkich ? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:30, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Każdy skakdi ma jakis wzrok, no wiesz, np Avak ma teleskopowy wzrok, a Hakkan wzrok cieplny. I to są Skakdi nie Skakadki ; ) Vezok999 17:21, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Malum, kula ognia to zdolnosc związana z żywiołem ognia. A i tak Toa nie mają umiejętnosci specjalnej Vezok999 17:25, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) #Jak wy robicie te zarąbiste mapy?! Błagam powiedzcie!!! Proszę!!! #Tubylców sciągnąłeś ode mnie (Zaginiony Ląd)! #Wzrok i umiejętność specjalną można by sobie odpuścić. #Ładne zaproszenie :) #Tak napisał Kani-Nui. 1. Edytory gier (moja jest z Heroesa III ) 2. Moja gra była projektowana jeszcze zanim stworzyłes twoją, to zbieg okolicznosci 3. Nie, to jest po to, aby toa nie byli najlepsi. Było by tak że mają i żywioł i kanohi, a taki steltanin nic. Ma być równouprawnienie ! xD 4. Thx ; ) 5. Vezok999 19:46, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Tylko, że nie widać tego równouprawnienia, chodzi mi o rasę Krekki. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:18, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Niby tak, ale jak napisze charakteryzację to Steltanom się trochę wyrówna ; ) Vezok999 18:19, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Usunąłem doswiadczenie, poziomy będę dodawał kiedy sam uznam że już ktos zasłużył Vezok999 10:14, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Heh, ja robiłem mapkę w Heroes IV, ale wziąłem tylko minimapę :P No nic do rzeczy, fajnie się zapowiada. Na pewno będę grał, no chyba, że mnie potrąci tir, dostanę zawału/wylewu, okaże się że zostaną mi 3 dni życia (wtedy pójdę do haremu/Tesco xD) no albo coś innego. A i przy okazji bo się zastanawiam, a co z Toa Cienia? No bo jak Matoranin Cienia pozna Matorankę Cienia.... nie, to nie ten tekst (klep w łeb). No wiesz jak Matoranin znajdzie Kamień Toa to się zmieni w Toa, a jak Matoranin Cienia zdobędzie Kamień Toa to się zmieni w Toa Cienia nie? To będzie dla gracza taka możliwość? I jeszcze czy gracze będą mogli zmieniać strony?--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:50, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Z jakiej racji Steltianin nie może byc członkiem OoMN? Kani Więc... Do każdej frakcji dawałem 5 ras, ale mogę ci zmienić jeżeli chcesz. A Guurahk, Toa Cienioa są możliwi... A zmiana stron? Hymm, rdzenni mogą się dołanczać i zmieniać na 100%, Makuta na pewno nie zdradzają, z resztą zależy... niczego nie przekreslam :D Vezok999 19:56, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Sekenuva, tylko prawdiwe żywioły (bez życia, kreacji i czasu). A w BoM toa być nie można... (przeczytaj może zasady xD ) Vezok999 11:10, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Eee, czemu Seke ma 2 lvl? Game Over jest moim wrogiem Hehe już 1. Ten co wyżej Taa... z wyższymi lvl można by poczekać do startu gry Vezok999 14:17, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) A czy Matoranie Cienia mają jakieś zdolności dodatkowe po połączeniu z Makutą (i vice versa) tak jak Kirop, Radiak i Gavla? No i to samo z Matoranami Światła.--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:02, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Wtedy dawało to makuta wzrok, a ci widzą ;) Ale łączyć się mogą Vezok999 19:09, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) No wiesz, Toa Nuva też widzieli, a zyskiwali bajery :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:15, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Chcę wam trochę ułatwić, więc jeżeli kilku osów dotyczy ta sama wersja zdażeń, przed moim tekstem daje (wersja # ) W takim wtpadku zwracajcie uwagę na odpowiedzi innych z tej samej wersji Vezok999 14:22, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) O ile się nie myle Kreskul to Matoranin Cienia ^^-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 14:18, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) O kurde, pomyliło mi się z Makutą 18. Już poprawiam. Wielkiej różnicy to nie robi, może z wyjątkiem miejsc waszych pokoi, ale poradze sobie Vezok999 14:55, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja stworzyłem bloga z tymi rozmowami i niech karzdy zrobi kolorowy podpis rzeby Vezokowi było łatwiej najlepiej jakby karzdy podpis był innego koloru Malum121 Mi to wcale nie jest potrzebne, to jest dla tych co chcą, bo to może awm pomagać znaleźć wasze posty, jak i wiadomosci od innych graczy Vezok999 21:00, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) No niech zgadnę... Blokada twórcza?--Guurahk 15:15, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) A ja mam pytanie, czemu od jakiegoś czasu nie ma żadnych nowych części? Hardkorem jest mój kot!!! NIe Gurciu, szlaban nie blokada twórcza :P Ale własnie dzisiaj się skończył i gra znowu nabiera obrotów :D (podczas szlabanu wchodziłem tylko wtedy kiedy np byłem sam w domu, a więc czasu na rpg wiki mi brakoawło) Vezok999 20:43, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, kiedy w końcu dojdę? Mówiłeś, że będzie to trwało dwa twoje odpisania!--Guurahk 06:33, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Sory, mogłes pisać, że idzisz czy cos, bo zapomniałem :/ Wszystkichgraczy przepraszam za opóźnienie w odpisywaniu, ale proszę o wyrozumiałosć, wiecie, ostatni tydzień szkoły, trzeba się jeszcze przyłożyć. Vezok999 14:46, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Co się znów stało, że nie ma odpisywania(uśpiłeś prawie wszystkich, a ci, których nie, odpisali już) Co się stało? Co się stało? Piwo się wylało! Wakacje są, więc do szkoły nie musisz się przykładać, nie mam zamiaru wyjeżdżać Ci po raz kolejny z blokadą, a nie sądzę, żebyś dostał szlaban. Co teraz?--Guurahk 20:38, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Wytłumaczenie znajdziecie na mojej stronie usera na EB. Sorka, ale jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będzie nowych wydarzeń, a jeżeli już to dość żadko, mam nadzieję, że wsztstkich graczy przez to nie stracę :/ Vezok999 22:22, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Veziu, proszę, zacznij znowu--Guurahk 13:52, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Gra Zobacz też Wyspa Konfliktów/Archiwum 1 2 Czerwiec * Sheekel Makuta zgodził się. Idąc śladami w głąb lasu doszliscie do miejsca, gdzie ślady zamiast na ziemi, widoczne były w wysokiej trawie (trawa sięgała wam do połowy łydek). Jakis jeden Bio dalej wpadliscie w pułapkę! Bardzo dobrze zamaskowana w trawie sieć uniosła się do góry, niestety z wami w środku. Teraz wszyscy troje wisicie w sieci zawieszonej na gałęzi pobliskieg drzewa. Zaraz po waszym złapaniu ze swoich kryjówek wyszli Steltanie (z gatunku Sidoraka). Wszyscy są uzbrojeni w groźne wyglądające włócznie. Jeden z nich zapytał się was o to, co tu robicie. * Sitiri Znalazłęs odpowiednią gałąź. Dookoła nadal jest gęsta dżungla, gdzie chcesz szukać ludnosci? * Lemon 3 Kufry były puste, w reszcie znalazłes: ''- ostrze od siekiery'' ''- długi sznur'' ''- 3 kamienie świetlne'' ''- 1 nóż'' ''- bambusowy kanoka'' * Warator Jeden ze Skakdi odpowiada: "To największa na wyspie kuźnia. Znajdziesz tu najlepszych kowali, mistrzów masek i płatnerzy na wyspie. Dalej, we wnętrzu jaskini jest mamy nasze domy. Jestesmy samowystarczalni, do tego handlujemy z największymi wioskami tej wyspy. Oczywiscie, oprócz dużych zamówień sprzedajemy nasz towar pojedyńczym nabywcom" * SUVIL Jestescie już coraz bliżej gór, przeszliscie prawie połowę drogi. * Kreskul Droga jest narazie bez większych przeszkód, ciągle idziesz (wiem że tylko to możesz robić, ale tak to jest, jak się chce taki kawał drogi przejsć ) * Chuzz Minęły 3 dni. Przez ten czas twoja postać automatycznie sama zaspokajała swoje potrzeby typu sen, ale nic poza tym nie robiłes. '' ---- Mrugam do szefa i szepce -Zaraz reszta po nas przyjdzie......MY ? My jesteśmy łowcami do wynajęcia ,do usłóg !Słyszeliśmy że kręcą się tu jakieś...Niedźwiedzie Pyłowe ! Zadanie zlecił nam jakiś Po-Matoranin...Imieni nie znam ....Bardzo przepraszamy za najście po prostu myśleliśmy że tu biega jakaś bestia !Wypuścicie nas ?Zapolujemy dla was na jakiegoś rahi gratis!-w ten oto sposób "rżnę głupa XD"-'''Sheekel' Uważnie się rozglądam, pytam Kytkera, gdzie może być BoM. SUVIL ---- * Sheekel "Wątpie żeby się tu pokazali w czasie, nie kazałem im za nami isć..." powiedział Makuta. Steltanie popatrzyli po sobie i zapytali się, który z was jest bardziej wprawionym łowca * SUVIL Toa Magnetyzmu złapał cię za ramię i powiedział "Nie wiem, ale szczerze mówiąc wlałbym ich teraz nie spotkać". Widzisz, że na niebie zaczyna pojawiać się coraz więcej ciemnych chmur deszczowych. ---- Pytam się towarzyszy, co zrobimy, jak zacznie padać. SUVIL No !Oczywiście mój mistrz ! Ale on nie ruszy się bezemnie i mojeko kampana ,tak jak my bez niego !Macie dla nas jakąś ofertę ?-'Sheekel' ---- * SUVIL Głosy członków wyprawy były ardzo podzielone ''- Heran, Kalt i Kyria chcą isć dalej'' ''- Lean, Lemar i Kytaker chcą rozbić tu chwilowy obóz'' ''- Zytaker wstrzymał się od głosu'' Do ciebie należy decydujący głos * Sheekel "Skoro jak twierdzicie jestescie takimi swietnymi łowcami jak mówicie, to nawet w pojedynkę powinniscie nie mieć problemu z pokonaniem jednej Nui-Kopen, prawda? Potwierdzcie prawdziwosć swoich słów wysyłając jednego z was na polowanie, pozostali doje zostaną jako zakładnicy. "Mysliwy" ma czas do wieczora, jeżeli nie przyniesie trofeum z martwego Rahi, albo powie o nas komukolwiek, nasi zakładnicy mogą nie przeżyć. Więc, który z was idzie?" ---- Chcę iść dalej, a obóz możemy rozbić, gdy zacznie padać. (Rozumiem, że jeszcze nie pada) SUVIL Pytam się czy muszą tu stać i pilnować jeli powiedzą że tak to pytam czy mogę wejsdo srodka bo także jestem mieszkańcem''' Warator''' Eee....Ten tego....Ja pójdę ! Dalej wyciągać mnie z tych sideł ! xD -kiedy będe gotowy i wyciągnięty xD-Gdzie znajdę mój cel ? Gdzie go ostatnio widziano ? Czy coś jeszcze ?-'Sheekel' Idę i uważam żeby nie prześladywał mnie pech tak jak tego Matoła czy jak mu tam z Le-Metro albo też nie kojarzę, bo książkę "Legendy Wysp" czytałem pół roku temu.-'Sitiri' 3 Czerwiec * SUVIL "A więc, przegłosowane, idzemy dalej." powiedział Zytaker. Zaraz po wznowieniu wędrówki wtrącił się Skakdi powietrza "Myslę, że jutro przed południem dotrzemy do podnóża gór, dalej pójdziecie już sami" . Na razie spokojnie idziecie. (już niedługo twoja gra znowu stanie się ciekawa:D ) '' * '''Warator' Na kowala nam nie wyglądasz, a takich nie wolnmo wpuszczać, własnie po to tu stoimy. Jeżei chcesz tam wejsć, musisz pokazać nam, "że bardzo chcesz" * Sheekel Szef dał jeden "granat" wykoany w podobny sposób jak Tridax Pod, jest jednak miesci się on w dłoni a jego zawartosć to materiał wybuchowy wyprodukowany z Madu. "Myslę, ze będziesz wiedział, co z tym zrobić" . Jeden ze Steltan pokazał ci palcem drogę, następnie wyrzekł słowa "pamiętaj, masz czas do wieczora..." * Sitiri Idąc przez dżunglę zaczołes wśród odgłosów rahi i szumu wiatru słyszeć szum rzeki. Idąc na prawo, czyli w przeciwną stronę dojdziesz do atrakcyjnie wyglądającego drzewa Madu ---- No tak, idę i rozglądam się. (Znaczy, że będzie fight i zdobędę 2 lvl? :-? ) SUVIL Pytam ich gdzie jest najbliższa wioska.Warator Taa, jest !-Po czym wbiegłem do lasu pierwsze co robie to biegne do naszego starego obozowicka i na około szukam moich kompanów....Jeśli przez godzinę ich nie znajdę ,biegne szukać tego Nui-Kopen I powiedz proszę ile godzin od startu polowania zostało do wieczora :)>-'Sheekel' Szukam innych. Chuzz Biorę kilka żeby wysadzić (na wszelki wypadek) to co niebezpieczne, także groźne Rahi.-'Sitiri' 6 Czerwiec * SUVIL Niebo robi się coraz ciemniejsze, ale wy ciągle idziecie. Rzeka zaczyna powoli się zwężać a jej nurt w miarę zbliżania rosnie. Wygląda na to, że dojscie do podnóża góry to kwestia około godziny. Twoją uwagę przykuło zachowane Zytakera, który smiał się pod nosem, kiedy tylko obok ciebie przechodził * Warator Na południowy wschód stąd jest jedna z największych wiosek na wyspie- największa osada skakdi. Możesz też udać się wzdłóż tej rzeki, a natrafisz na małą osadę * Sheekel Jest około 3 po południu a sciemnia się około 8 -9. Nad lasem unoszą się gęste, czarne chmury deszczowe. Znalazłes tylko jednego członka ekipy (ten na podobnym poziomie co ty). Mówi, że reszta poszła was szukać w innych miejscach, a po usłyszeniu co się dzieje stwierdza, że możercie ich znaleźć kiedy już będzie za późno * Chuzz W obozie cały czas jest tłoczno, chociaż wiele osób wyruszyło na misje. Widzisz pracujących Vortixx (noszą drewno i budują mur). Jest też kowal. Twoją uwagę przyciągnęła grupka 2 tytanów i 2 Toa, wyglądają jakby odgrywali ważną rolę w OoMN * Sitiri nie chce oddać swich skarbów bez walki. Konar jest dosć sliski i gołymi rękoma nie wejdziesz. W okoicy jest sporo gałęzi i patyków, a także liscie i kamienie '' ---- Biorę wszystko (dopisz mi do ekwipunku) '''Lemon' a te gry to MNORPG ?? Berix332 Podchodzę do Zytakera i pytam: Czy twoje śmichy-chichy mają coś wspólnego z moją decyzją? SUVIL Idę do nich. Chuzz ---- 7 Czerwiec * Lemon Wziąłes wszystkie przedmioty. Co teraz robisz? * SUVIL "Nie, oczywiscie, że nie..." - odpowiedział Toa Magnetyzmu prubując powstrzymać usmiech. Do podnóżna gór dojdziecie za jakąs godzinę (18.10 dnia 07.06.10r.) * Chuzz Jeden tytan mówi: "Czego od nasa chcesz? NIe widzisz, ze rozmawiamy? " * kubix2000 Budzisz się w szescioosobowym namiocie. 4 łóżka są puste, w tym jedno z nich wygląda na nieużywane od paru dni, na jednym spisz ty, a na ostatnim wyleguje się Toa w czarnym pancerzu.''Namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim dwa stoły, jna jednym z nich jest książką. Poza tym, na srodku stoi drąg którym w nocy rozswietlano, co widzisz po niedopalonej swieczce na jego czubku. . Przez okno widzisz, że jest już popołudnie, a na niebie unoszą się gęste, ciemne chmury deszczowe. Z zewnątrz dobiegają odgłosy pracy i rozmów.'' * Berix332 Obudziłes się w dużnym namiocie. W pomieszczeniu jest 5 łóżek, jedno twoje i 4 inne, teraz puste. Przy każdym posłaniu leży po jednym kufrze. Na srodku stoi całkiem duży stół, na którym leży jakis papier. Przez okno namiotu widzisz że jest już popołudnie, a na niebie unoszą się ciemne, gęste chmury deszczowe. Zza scian słyszysz odgłosy rozmów i pracy * Shix Budzisz się w jednym z namiotów, obok widzisz jeszcze dwa inne łóżka, oba są puste. W namiocie widzisz 3 kufry, po jednym przy każdym posłaniu, oraz mały stół z używaną swiecą i małym kamieniem cieplnym na blacie. Przez okno widzisz, że jest już popołudnie a na niebie są ciemne, gęste deszczowe chmury. Z zewnątrz słyszysz odgosy rozmów i pracy. ---- W takim razie mówię mu: Chodź na solo!!!!!!!!!!!! Znaczy się: Więc z czego się tak śmiejesz? SUVIL Niiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Nie mam liny!!!!!!!! Ale teraz mam drugi plan(pierwszy był z Gukko): *Robie koc z liści. *Biorę kamienie i rzucam w Madu. *Koc jest po to żeby po spadnięciu nie było bum(tak jak granaty) Sitiri Zaglądam do wszystkich kufrów.Shix ---- * SUVIL Lean podszedł do was, i powiedział do kytakera, że Kyria go woła. Potem zwrócił się do ciebie: " Sądze, że to (w tym momencie zdjął ci kartkę z pleców) było powodem tych jego smiechów. Nie przejmuj się jednak, on nie chciał cię obrazić, ciągle szuka okazji do takich sztuczek i zabawy." Kiedy Toa wręczył ci kartkę, zdałes sobie sorawę,m ze mógł ją przyczepić kiedy położył swoją rękę na twoim ramieniu.. na owym papierku przeczytałe 'Hi! I'm Brakas!". Dotarliscie już do podnóża góry * Sitiri Gratulacje! Twój pomysł zadziałał prawie idealnie. Po strąceniu czterech owoców trafiłes centralnie w owoc na drzewie, co spowodowałó tam wybuchową reakcję łańcuchową. Szybko zabrałes owoce i schowałes się za niedaleko eżący kamień. Kiedy owoce przestały eksplodować, pod drzewem znalazłes ranną Kewę... chyba to ty ja tak zrobiłęs... Co teraz robisz? (za akcję z Madu poszło ci pół lvl w górę) * Shix Jeden kufer był pusty; ten leżący obok twojego łóżka zawierał 2 noże i sznur; w trzecim kufrze był bambusowy Kanoka i 30 widgetów. (Jezeli chcesz jakiegos sprzętu używać jako broni, musisz mi o tym powiedzieć ) ---- Pytam się czy możę mi pomóc ,lub czy ma jakąś broń ...Tak czy siak idę szukać "gada" xD .'-Shekeel' Biorę kartkę, odwracam i piszę: "Kick my ass!" i przyczepiam Kytakerowi. Potem obserwuję górę. Suvil Biorę wszystko(noży chcę używać jako broni)Shix. Idę do największego miasta, wsi, osady czy co tam''' Warator''' Szukam jakiejś drużyny, grupy czy czegoś żeby dołączyć Lemon Biorę liście i robię mu opatrunek.-'Sitiri' Mówię Ja nic nie powiedziałem. Dawaj mi diament! Chuzz 8 Czerwiec * Shekeel "Mam tylko swoją maczugę, i wydaje mi się, że lepszy użytek będzie z niej w moich rękach. Prowadź!" Po tych slowach razem z nowym kompanem wyruszyliscie "szukać gada" ( :D ) idąc w stronę, którą wskazali Steltanie. Gdzie chcesz zacząć szukać? ( wyboru: bardzo wysokie, suche zarosla; Gęsto pokryte lisciami, zielone krzewy; Korony drzew; Tereny leżące na w okolicach wysokich skał ) '' * '''Suvil' Ruchliwy Kytaker nie stworzyl ci odpowiedniej okazji. Kiedy przyglądałęs się górom, podszedł do ciebie Zytaker mówiąc "Przyglądasz się górom? Tym wąwozem przejdziemy jutro. Dzisiaj radziłbym ci pomysleć o jakiejs osłonie przed deszczem, kiedy to załatwisz będziesz miał chwilę wolnego czasu, ale jeżeli zauważysz cos, powiedz mi- zdając raport każda informacja mi się przyda. " * Shix Wszystko zabrane. Co robisz dalej? * Warator Przejscie przed rzekę było łatwe, bo tuż obok był most. Teraz podążając instrukcjami Strażników dojscie do celu zajmie ci parę godzin (będziesz o 8.40 dnia 09.06 10r.) * Lemon "Wiele grup juz wyruszyło. Jutro wychodzą jeszcze 2: Pierwsza ma za zadanie zbadać teren w okolicy rzeki Irten, wyrusza tam 6 Toa, na razie są jeszcze 2 wolne miejsca. Druga przejdzie przez Zachodnie Lasy, badając później plaze przy zatoce, na 7 Toa zostały jeszcze 3 wolne miejsca. Gdzie chcesz się udać?" - odpowiedział Tytan (Lemon ma złotą zbroję, tak?) * Sitiri Wygląda na to, że udało ci się. Ranny Kewa prubuje teraz wlecieć na drzewo, jednak bezskutecznie (za pomoc ptaku zdobyłes kolejne pkt doswiadczenia awansując na 2 lvl!) * Chuzz "Jaki znowu diament? Czego ty chcesz?". Widzisz że rozmowy w grupce ustały, ponieważ jeden z Tytanów rozmawia z tobą, drugi z innym, żółto opancerzonym Toa. ---- Proponuje szukać na wyższych terenach ponieważ Nui-Kopeny latają...Szukam w koronach drzew ,na wysokich skałach i bardzo wysokie ,suche zarośla .Jeśli nie znajdę szukam w pozostałych terenach-'Sheekel' Szukam jakiejś jaskini, lub skóry, lub dużych liści. Napisz co znalazłem.' SUVIL' Wychodzę na zewnątrz(napisz co widzę).Shix. 9 Czerwiec * Sheekel Pierwsza próba okazała się być strzałem w dziesiątkę! Na jednym z drzew widzisz dużą, okazałą Nui-Kopen. '' *'SUVIL''' W okolicy nie znalazłes żadnej jaskini, teren wokół jest dosyć płaski, a na tym odcinku gór groty chyba nie ma. Dookoła rosnie sporo pojedyńczych drzew, więc znalezienie lisci nie było problemem, a Lemar, który akurat był w okolicy pomógł ci je zerwać. Masz teraz całą ich stertę. Znalazłes także sporo gałęzi a pod konarem jednego z drzew zauważyłes dziwną, nie widzianą ci dotąd roslinę- jej liscie w różnych odcieniach zielonego wyractają z bulwy pod ziemią, mają owalny kształt, zwężają się mocno w ostatnim odcinku liscia. Zauwazyłes, że w góry prowadzą dwie scieżki: jedna to brzeg rzeki, druga to przescie przez góry, tą jednak blokuje grupa Pająków Sztyletników. * Shix Twój wzrok przyciągnęła grupka postaci niedaleko od twojego namiotu. Dwoje Toa i dwóch Tytanów, wyglądających na pełniących ważną rolę w obozie rozmawia z dwoma Toa-rekrutami. Poza tym, widzisz wiele namiotów, i dużo rozmawiających ze sobą postaci (chociaż kiedy przypłynąłes na tą wyspę było ich tu znacznie więcej). Zobaczyłes też namiot handlaża i namiot kowala. Widzisz też, że całkiem sporo postaci nosi drewno z pobliskiego lasu, z którego potem budują mur. ---- Idę do namiotu handlarza.Shix Biorę gałęzie i liście i robię z nich szałas, a jeśli jest gdzieś skalna ściana, robię go pod nią. Potem przyglądam się roślinie. A szałas nazywam: Tadż Suvahal! Potem mówię innnym o pająkch i pytam się, czy ktoś zna tą roślinę. SUVIL I co dalej?-'Sitiri' (Tak, Lemon ma złotą zbroję) W takim razie wchodzę do pierwszej. Lemon 10 Czerwic * Shix "Chcesz cos kupić? Jeżeli masz wystarczająco dużo widgetów, dostaniesz tu wszystko. Mogę zgodzić się też na handel wymienny. Co cię interesuje?" * SUVIL Namiot postawiłes przy jednej ze skalnych scian gór, tak jak zresztą większosć twojej drużyny. Kyria, Lean i Zytaker gdzies zniknęli, zapewne szukają materiałów na szałasy. Nikt nie poznał rosliny. Na wiesć o pająkach Heran się zmartwił. "Planowalismy z Zytakerem isć własnie tą drogą, teraz sam nie wiem, co mamy zrobić. Walka z pająkami może nas nie potrzebnie narazić na straty i zmęczenie, ale z drugiej strony, drogi przy brzegu nikt z nas nie zna" (Za twoje dotychczasowe dokonania jak sukcesy ww rybactwie czy udane budowy szalasów awansujesz na 2lvl !) * Sitiri To zależy od ciebie. Jestes w dżungli. Kewa któremu pomogłes schował się teraz w szczeline między kamieniami. Idąc na zachód dojdzisz do wczesniej słyszanej rzeki, mozesz też isć dalej w głąb dżungli odkrywając ich tajemnice '' * '''Lemon' Grupa wyrusza jutro. Na razie obecni członkowie grupy miło cię przywitali. W obecy skład Gruy wchodzą poza tobą Keres - Toa Ognia, lider grupy Utras - Toa Dźwięku Rakras - Toa Ziemi Cear - Toa Lodu ---- Rzeka????????????Jestem uratowany!!!!!!!! Od dawna nie piłem (więc w ostateczności wypiję pół strumienia)!!!!-'Sitiri' Yes! Yes! Yes! Skoro nikt niezna rośliny (nawet Skakdi) biorę nóż i ją ścinam. Potem mówię do Herana: A może rzucimy im rybę i same się pozabijają w walce? Albo skusimy jednego do podejścia i go załatwimy? (A tak wogóle, ile jest pająków?) (I zmień mi lvl :) ) SUVIL Miej na niego oko...-powiedziałem i po cichu zacząłem się wspina na drzewo ,by złapać bestie od tyłu i zadać śmiertelny cios w głowę... Gdzybym spłoszył prubuje wskoczyć bestii na plecy-'Sheekel' ---- * Sitiri Mam rozumieć, że idziesz w stronę rzeki, tak? * SUVIL Skakdi też nie poznał rosliny, ale mówi, że jest prawdopodobnie żadka, skoro przez całe życie się na nią nie natknął. Z miejsca, w którym jestescie, widzisz ich 5, ale nie wykluczone, że jest ich więcej. "Pomysł z rybą nie jest najgorszy, mozemy sprubować. Jacys chętni na zaniesienie rybki?" * Sheekel KIedy byłes w połowie drogi, Nui-Kopen zerwała się z drzewa. Tak jak planowałes, skoczyłes na Rahi. Wprawdzie trafiłes na jej grzbiet, ale jej szybkie i gwałtowne manewry nie pozwoliły ci się długo na niej utrzymać. Spadając udało ci się złapać konaru pnia. Teraz Nui-Kopen szarżuje na twojego kompana. Co robisz? ---- Słuchaj ! Co by kolwiek to nie było ! Nie ruszaj się ! Jak krzykne to skacz ! Jasne ?!-Kiedy bestia będzie jakieś 3/4 matra od niego krzyczę -SKAAAACZ !-'Sheekel' Dobra, ja to zrobię, a w razie czego wal w nie czym popadnie. Ja też sprubuję załatwić któregoś mieczem. SUVIL Czy doszedłem?Warator Oczywiście!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-'Sitiri' Interesują mnie bronie białe.Shix Przedstawiam się im i szukam jeszcze broni białej(jak mam czas) Lemon 13 Czerwiec * Sheekel Makuta posłuchał cię, a twój prosty, ale dobry plan zadziałał! Nui-Kopen nie zdążyła wychamować i uderzyła w ziemię. Jej tor "lądowania" wynosi około 2-3 Bio. Wydaje się, że jest mocno ale zaraz może znowu wzbić się w powietrze. * SUVIL Zanim podszedłes do pająków, Kalt wskazał skałę nad przejsciem. "Wydaje mi się, że wchodząc tam będziesz twoje zadanie stanie się mniej niebezpieczne. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę stworzyć dla ciebie lodowe schody" * Warator Stoisz przed wejsciem do wioski, twojej wioski! Poznajesz to miejsce, a Skakdi który pilnowali bramy poznali cię. Bez problemów przepuszczają cię dalej, a jeden z nich zapytał gzdfie cie tyle nie było. * Sitiri Stoisz nad rzeką. Aż do choryzontu przepływa ona przez dzungę, chyba jestes w samym jej srodku. Przy brzegu walają się kłody starych drzew i różnej wielkosci kamienie. Dookola rosną rosliy, twoją uwagę przyciągają gęste zarosla na północ od ciebie, wydawało ci się, że cos tam się rusza. Na drugim brzegu grajobraz niezbyt się różni od tego, na którym jestes ty. Kiedy patrzyłes po okolicy, w oddali, w dole rzeki zauważyłes dym. * Shix Za tyle widgetów, jedyne co mogę ci zaproponować to: zardzewialy nóż, ostry noż, i mały sztylet (za całosć pieniędzy)" * Lemon Możesz udać się do handlarza, u którego jak widzisz, jest już jakis młody tytan. W okolicy nie widzisz żadnej, luźno leżącej broni białej, jedyne co znalazełs to dwie strzałydo łuku (leżały w krzakach) ---- Słuchaj ! Biegnij i wal w łeb ! Jak potne mu skrzydła mieczem !-Jak powiedziałęm tak robie :D-'Sheekel' Mówię:"Poproszę ostry nóż".Shix. Piję wodę,potem płynę po niej w stronę dymu.-'Sitiri' Mówię: Dawaj te schody. Potem wchodzę po nich. Ciekawe czy udałoby mi się rzucić na nie sieć. Może rzucę, a potem skoczę na nie zmieczem. (te 2 zdania mówiłem do towarzyszy) SUVIL Biorę te strzały i udaję się do handlarza(mam trochę rzeczy na handel wymienny, nie). A gdy już skończę handlować spytam go o to, gdzie można jakiś środek transportu kupić(np.: Nui Rama czy Gukko) a jeśli nie to szukam jakiejś Nui-Rama, z tym, że wszędzie - na drzewach, w górach, nad rzekami, po prostu wszędzie'Lemon' 16 Czerwiec ---- * Kreskul Wycieńczony po długiej wędrówce wkońcu doszedłes. Stoisz na małym wzgórzu. Pod jego zboczem idzie scieżka, którą mozesz dostać się do twojego celu. Całosć chroni dosć gruby i wysoki mur z kamienia. Widzisz, ze bramy pilnuje dwóch Steltan z włóczniami i srednim pancerzem. na murze także jest sporo straży. Póki co, nikt cię nie widzi, ale z tego miejsca mur zasłania ci lepszy widok. Możesz podejsć do bramy, zawrócić, spróbować przekroczyć mur lub isć pod górę, próbując dostać się wyżej i załatwić sobie lepszy widok lub też zrobić cos zupełnie innego (na chwilę obecą jest popołudnie, około godziny 18, widzisz na niebie ciemne, gęste chmury deszczowe. Twoje wszystkie parametry spadły do około 40% z tego, co masz normalnie, dochodzac do 0% zginiesz z wycięczenia) * Shix "15 Wgt" odpowiedział sprzedawca. Zanim zdążyłes zareagować, do sprzedawcy podszedł jakis złoto opancerzony Toa. Zaczęli handlować i chyba nie zwracają na ciebie teraz uwagi. Nóż leży na blacie. * Sheekel Nui-Kopen nie żyje. Co teraz robisz? (za walkę z Nui-Kopen zdobyłes 1,5 lvl, masz teraz poziom 3 (i pół :D ) ) * Sitiri W jaki sposób chcesz pokonać rzekę? * SUVIL "Skacząc z tej wysokosci możesz sobie cos zrobić" - odpowiedział Heran. "Rzuć najpierw rybę, potem zobaczymy co się stanie" * Lemon "Chcesz sprzedac wszystkie twoje rzeczy? Chcesz za nie jakis sprzęt czy widgety?" Przy stoisku był tez jakis tytan, ale sprzedawce go zignorował na rzecz handlu z tobą ---- Robię to, co powiedział Haran. W razie problemów skaczę na nie. (czy za walkę z pająkami i pomysł z rybą skoczy mi lvl?) SUVIL Ja wrócę do tych Steltan ,a ty wracaj do obozowiska...Jak spotkasz kolegów to im o wszystkim opowiedz...Spotkamy się tam po sprawie. A i jeszcze jedno ! Nawet nie myśl o pojawieniu się tam ,u łowców !!! Jak nas zobaczą to mogą coś zrobić....-po czy poszedszedłem do Nui-Kopen i odcinam głowę i ogon -'Sheekel' Podchodzę powoli do strażników po czym upadam tuż przed nimi. Cicho proszę o pomoc. - Kreskul ---- * SUVIL Nie zdąrzyłes rzucic ryby, bo kiedy jeszcze trzymaes ją w rękach, jeden z pająków podszedł po scianie do ciebie i szybko zaatakował. Teraz leżysz pod dużym pająkiem, gotowym do ataku! Co rbisz? * Sheekel "Tak jeest!" odpowiedział Makuta. Steltanie, widząc cię idącego z częsciami ciała Nui-Kopen byli mocno zdziwieni. "W takim razie to była jednakj prawda... (mówiąc do towarzyszy) Uwojnijcie tych dwóch. A ten matoranin Kamienia, wasz zleceniodawca, gdzie go spotkaliscie? To nasz teren, nie chcemy tu widzieć żadengo z tych kurdupli" * Kreskul Straznicy popatrzyli po sobie, po czym jeden z nich powiedział: "Kim ty jestes? Nie Widziałem tu jeszcze nikogo takiego. Może ty szpiegiem jestes? Gadaj! " ---- Plynąć,a co myślałeś?-'Sitiri' No czy ja wiem ! Wczoraj gdzieś na zachód stąd...Szedł sobie drogą...Prawdopodobnie jakiś kupiec...Weźcię ten ogon jako trofeum ,na pamiątkę .-mówię do Steltan .Kiedy kumple wyjdą mówię - Za mną ! musimy nadrobić stracony czas ! -później żartobliwie mówię "na ucho" do szefa- Liczę na jakąs podwyrzkę !-'Sheekel' Nie cały, pytam go co może mi dać za ostrze od siekiery, 2 kamienie świetlne i 2 strzały od łuku( na co mi strzały, jak nie mam łuku?) Lemon Biorę nuż(dopisz mi do broni) i zostawiam na ladzie 15 widgets.Shix. Jeśli leżę wciąż na tej skale do góry, dźgam go w brzuch, wstaję i kończę ciosami w paszczę. Jeśli spadłem, to oprócz tego, staję pod ścianą i bronię się ciosami miecza i zarzucaniem sieci. SUVIL Myślę sobie "A sądziłem, że są to prymitywy", po czym mówię: "jestem Matoraninem z innej wioski. Złapali mnie ci przybysze i więzili. Błagam pomóżcie" po czym tracę przytomność (a przynajmniej staram się tak wyglądać). - Kreskul 19 Czerwiec * Sitiri Kiedy zbliżyłes się bliżej do wody, zauważyłes, ze jest pełna Rizzta, groźnych ryb, do tego wyglądają na głodne. Na pewno chcesz płynąć wpław? * Sheekel Jeden z Steltan, przywódca wręczył waszej trójce cos na podobieństwo odznaki. Wyjasnił, żę pokazując to członkowi jego plemienia, on nie uzna waas za wroga. Działa to jak "przepustka". Steltanie odeszli na zachód. Szef usmiecnął się mówiąc " Przestań, sam bym ich załatwił, chciałem tylko cię sprawdzić. Idziemy! Gdzie jest reszta?". * Lemon (masz jedną strzałe) "Dam ci za to, powiedzmy 15 wgt, zadzasz się?" Tytan odszedł od stoiska. * Shix Idąc przez obóz zaczepił cię jeden z Vortixx "Szukasz pracy? Możesz pomóc tamtym nosić drzewo z lasu. Dam ci 5 wgt za godzine pracy" (Im dłuzej pracujesz, tym masz więcej widgetów ale tez robisz się bardziej zmęczony) * SUVIL Nie spadłes, a pająk na twoje szczęscie nie trafił cię swoimi odnóżami. Wbicie ostrza od spodu wyło dobrym pomysłem, a twoje silne ciosy w głowę zabiły napastnika, który na twoje nieszczęscie spadł. Widząc, że nagle się przyewróciłęs, i nie wstawałes przez jakis czas, twoi towarzysze pobiegli tam, gdzie byłes ty. Zastali cię zabiajającego Rahi. Słyszycie teraz jak inne pająki wspinają się po skale i zaraz tu będą! Co robisz? * Kreskul "Chba mówi prawdę" - powiedział jedne do drugiego. "Ej, wy, weźcie go do jaskini medyka". Podeszło do ciebie dwóch innych Steltan, którzy zabrali cię do jaskini medyka. Zanim jednak to zrobiuli, jeden ze strazników zabrał twoją broń, mówiąc, że to na wszelki wypadek". Jestes teraz w "jaskini medyka". Leżysz na kamiennym łożu pokrytym dosć grubą warstwą lisci. Obok ciebie krząta się Matoranin Roslinnosci. W jaskini jest sporo różnych ziół i roslin, takze kilka flaszeczek itd. ---- Jasne ,jasne...Powinni być w obozowisku ... Gdzie się teraz udamy ?-'Sheekel' Pytam się, gdzie jestem. Kiedy się dowiem pytam się o to, kiedy wyzdrowieję. - Kreskul "Nie,dziękuję".Shix. Rzucam tą przeklętą rybę!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Po czym staram się zrzucić pająki, dźgając je, gdy będą blisko. A ile jest pająków? (czy zabicie pająka coś mi dało? chodzi o lvl.) SUVIL Nie,dziękuję.Już wolę obejść rzekę.-Sitiri Moż być.(wolę sobie zostawić sznur, gdyż może mi się przydać) Lemon ---- * Sheekel "Idziemy do obozowiska"- powiedział Makuta. Kiedy dotarliscie, Makuta pozbierał swoich ludzi i wyruszyliscie w głąb lasu. Na razie, podróż przebiega spokojnie * Kreskul "Jestes w miescie zamieszkiwanym przez Steltan, jednym z największych miast wyspy. Ja jestem tu medykiem. Jak widzisz, Steltanem nie jestem, zostałem uprowadzony, a żyję dlatego, że ich leczę... Jutro powinienes czuć się już dobrze (jakies 80-90% sprawnosci). Jestes po prostu przemęczony. Idź spać, a na jutro będziesz czuć się lepiej. Ja w tym czasie zajmę się wszelkimi zadrapaniami i skaleczeniami jakich doznałes" * Shix Jest już wieczór. Czym chcesz się zająć? * SUVIL Inni Toa zaczeli robić to co ty. Skutecznie strącaliscie pająki, kiedy nagle półka skalna na której stalisci zaczęła się najpierw wydłużać, potem zwijać do środka, zamykając w ten sposób pająki będące na niej. Zaraz po tym usłyszałes głos Zytakera mówiącego spod skały " Na co czekacie, na spodzie jest jeszcze kilka tych szkodników, po czym wyciągnął swoją broń i tak jak reszta Toa zaszarżował na pozostałe Rahi. (Tak, masz lvl3) * Sitiri Będziesz o 14.00 20 Czerwca * Lemon "Proszę bardzo". Widok w obozie jest taki sam jak zawsze: pracownicy noszą drewno i budują mur, matoranie rzemieslnicy wytwarzają Kanohi, broń i sprzęty. Są namioty dla różnych ras i dla lideró obozu. Widzisz też Tytana który kupował w straganie, który nie ma nic do roboty ---- Zbiegam ze skały schodami, potem robię "wjazd na chatę bezdomnemu" na pająkach. (znaczy atakuję) SUVIL Ruszam.-'Sitiri' Idę rozejrzeć się po okolicy.Shix. "Chciałbym wiedzieć jeszcze trochę. Długo mnie nie było na wolności, więc chciałbym wiedzieć jakie tu panują zasady. Czy wszyscy Stelatanie (strzelam, że gatunek Sidoraka) są tu uzbrojeni? Jak wielu mieszkańców liczy wioska? Czy wioska jest dobrze chroniona?" Jeśli długo zwleka udaję zemdlenie po czym próbują zasnąć. W wypadku odpowiedzi zasypiam normalnie po jego słowach. - Kreskul Idę spać. Muszę wypocząć przed "badaniem okolicy rzeki Irten" Lemon Cóż robić? Idę na grupą ,opowiadając o przygodzie reszcie grupy -'Sheekel' Pracował 4 godziny. Teraz ide nad jezioro i rozglądam się za jakimś Toa Fonger 23 Czerwiec * SUVIL Do walki dołączyli się i inni Toa. Tobie udało się zabić 2 pająki, jednego wspólnmie z Heranem. Zaraz po tym, jak ostatni pająk zginął, zaczął padać deszcz, który staje się coraz mocniejszy (lvl podskoczył do poziomu 4! Masz możliwość (jako pierwszy) używania kanohi, jednak robisz to po raz pierwszy w życiu...) * Sitiri Przy ognisku widzisz czterech matoran roślinności * Shix Kiedy zaczołes przechadzać się po obozie, z nieba lunął deszcz, który przybiera na sile. Większość OoMN zaczęła wracać do swoich namiotów. * Kreskul (nie pisałem ci że Krekki? W takim razie to są oni ) Powoli, powoli. Ja nie opuszczam za często tej jaskini. Wiem jednak, że chyba każdy Steltanin ma jakąś broń, ale często są to proste, bambusowe włócznie. Ilu ich jest? Nie wiem. Jeżeli nie zauważyłes, większość budynków w wiosce jest wewnątrz jaskiń, do których ja nie zaglądam. Teraz idź spać * Lemon Jako, że jest dopiero wieczór, inni nie będą jeszcze spać, więc tobie odpiszę pewnie nie następnym razem, tylko raz po nim. * Sheekel Idąc zastał was nagły, mocny deszcz. Podróż podczas niego nie należy do przyjemnych. Jest już wieczór. Doszliscie na razie do skrzyżowania, a "szef" zarządził głosowanie. Jeden Makuta chce w prao, drugi w lewo, trzeci chce rozbić tu obóz, szef sie wstrzymał. Masz decydujący głos. '' * Fonger ''W okolicy nie ma jeziora. Od drwala dostałes w nagrodę 20 wgt. Kiedy przechadzałes się przez obóz, z nieba lunęła ulewa, która rosnie za sile. Jest wieczór. ---- Szukam jakieś jaskini w której mógł bym się schować.Shix. No to śpię. Po ok. dwóch godzinach snu budzę się, lecz tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył i odpoczywam z zamkniętymi oczami, nasłuchując co się dzieje i czekając, aż Matoranin pójdzie spać. - Kreskul Wracam do namiotu i czekam aż przestanie padać Fonger Proponuję rozbić obóz...Ale uprzedzam że musimy zmieniać sięwartami .Mogę zacząć-'Sheekel' YeS!!!!!!! YeS!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALLELUJA!!!!!! JESTEM HARDKOREM!!!!!!!!!! Koorde, jako 4 zdobyłem 2 lvl, 3 jako 2, a 4 jako 1!!!!!!!! Gites!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A co do gry: Biorę jakiś kamień i używam na nim Kanohi. Próbuję 5 razy, chyba, że będzie mocny deszcz. Potem biorę niezwykłą roślinę i idę do namiotu Skakdi (jak on ma na imię?) i pytam, czy nie chciałby jej zbadać. SUVIL Chociaż w sumie, zmęczony nie jestem, więc wstaję, biorę jakieś włókna, trawy itp. i robię z nich sieć Lemon ---- * Shix W jestes w obozie, tu nie ma jaskiń * Kreskul Matoranin jedynie chodzi od czasu od półki do półki, ruszając niektóre składniki. * Fonger Wygląda na to, ze ulewa padać będzie przez całą noc, być może i dłużej. W namiocie jest już inny Toa, który czyta teraz książkę o zielarstwie. Jest wieczór. * Sheekel "Tak, rozbijmy go tutaj" - powiedział "szef". Czuję, że deszcz może się nasilić, więc załatwcie cobie też jakąś osłonę przed nim. Przy ścieżce rosą lasy mieszane, na ziemi leży kilka gałęzi i kamieni różnych rozmiarów. Są tu też kolczaste krzewy. kawałek dalej na ścieżce lewej za krzakami rośnie dużo bambusa * SUVIL (na imię ma Veres) Próby użycia kanohi nie powiodły się. Deszcz zamienia sie w coraz mocniejszą ulewę. W waszym obozie sa juz wszyscy Toa z drużyny, większość w namiotach, Kalt, Heran i Kytker jeszcze nie, ponieważ namiotów nie sończyli. Skakdi powietrza zgodził się zbadać roślinę * Lemon NIestety, nie udało ci sie nic upleść, brakuje ci odpowiednich umiejętności. (byłes w namiocie z Fongerem i Suvilem czy w drugm?) ---- Śpię jeszcze godzinę i robię to co wcześniej.-'Kreskul' Ide do niego przedstawiam się i pytam czy w czymś moge mu pomówc ( to jest Npc?) Fonger Byłem w drugim namiocie. A co do gry: pytam tamtego handlarza, czy mógłbym u niego kupić sieć. Lemon 24 Czerwiec * Kreskul Wygląda na to, że Matoranin zaraz położy się spać. Póki co, obkłada twoje rany z zadrapania jakimiś liśćmi * Fonger (tak, to npc) "Nie, dzięki... chcociaż (pokazując obrazek w książce przedstawiający roślinę zdługą łodygą, jaskrawymi, zielonymi liściami i białym kwiatem) jeżeli zdobędziesz dla mnie coś takiego chętnie ci zapłacę * Lemon "Jeżeli masz 25wgt, to tak... A teraz pozwól mi, że pójdę już spać" ---- Nasłuchuje...Jeśeli nic nie przykuje mojej uwagi ,idę popatrzeć jak bambus rośnie XD . A tak na serio to próbuje ściąć kilka "kijów" bambusowych od dołu -'Sheekel' Też idę spać, myśląc "Szlag, mam tylko 15 wgt." Lemon No to biorę nóź i wycinam po kawąłku wszystkiego z rośliny. SUVIL (Wpisuje cheata give all :D) A teraz na serio. Pomimo deszczu wychodze na zawnątrz i ide do lasu. Malum121 Idę położyć się pod jakimś drzewem.Muszę wypocząć przed badaniem okolicy następnego dnia(jak trochę zmoknę to nic mi się nie stanie).Shix. ---- * Sheekel W krzakach rosnących przy bambusach siedziała zaczajona Nui-Jaga! Wyskoczyła na ciez zaskoczenia i plunęła w twoje oczy jadem. Nic nie widzisz, ale czujesz, że Nui-Jaga jest tuż na przeciwko ciebie * Lemon Śpisz (odpiszę znowu, kiedy "uśpię" wszystkich) * SUVIL Kiedy przeciołeś liść wykapał z niego dość obficie sok na blat drewnianego stolika. Kiedy popatrzyłeś się na miejsce upadku kropli, zauważyłes, że w stole w miejscu upadku soku powstała dziura (nie na wylot, ale głęboka). Jest już bardzo późno i większość twoich towarzyszy poszła spać * Fonger Do namiotu wróciło już 3 innych Toa (wszyscy npc). Kiedy chciałeś wyjść Jeden z Toa zapytał się: "Na pewno chcesz iść w taką ulewę na noc do lasu? Lepiej idź połóż się spać * Shix Śpisz (odpiszę znowu, kiedy "uśpię" wszystkich) ---- Mówię do Veresa: To kwas. Ona ma w liściach kwas. To może się nam przydać. A po chwili: Dobra, jest późno jutro dokończymy. ''Potem wychodzę i idę spać do namiotu. SUVIL Udaję sen do czasu, aż Matoranin położy się spać. Wtedy po cichu wstaję z łóżka i podchodzę do drzwi. Wychylam głowę tylko tak daleko, jak daleko trzeba by się rozejrzeć. Obserwuję wioskę. Jeśli zobaczę Steltianina wychodzę z chaty i kryję się w najbliższym, ciemnym miejscu -- '''Kreskul' Śpię i śnię o czerwonych migdałach.Lemon Słucham rady Toa i ide spać Fonger Drę się ! xD Poza krzyczeniem prubuje wyciągnąć miecz i machać przed siebię...-'Sheekel' '27 Czerwiec' * '''SUVIL Śpisz (poczekaj aż "uśpię" wszystkich) * '''Kreskul Nikt cię nie zobaczył. Widzisz, że miasto patrolują dość dorze uzbrojeni Steltanie, jednak często się rozpraszają. Jest sporo pojedyńczych domów pomiędzy murem a ścianą z jaskiniami. Ściana, pod którą leży wioska zawiera około 30-40 jaskiń, mniejszych i większych. Kilka jest szczególnie pilnowanych, inne w ogóle. Dotychczasowy sen sprawił, ze masz już około 55% sprawności * Lemon Śpisz (poczekaj aż "uśpię" wszystkich) * Fonger Śpisz (poczekaj aż "uśpię" wszystkich) * Sheekel Tak, lezałeś. Mieczem udało ci się trafić w Nui-Jage, potem usłyszałeś, że coś spadło na ziemię. Przeraźliwy krzyk Rahi uciszył jeden z Makuta, który dokończył twojego dzieła. Stwierdził, że jej jad zabrał ci wzrok na dzień lub dwa. Zaoferował swoją pomoc w robieniu namiotu. ---- Oczywiścię że się zgadzam i dziękuję...Pytam się czy ściąłby mi przy okazji jakiś solidny badyl babmusowy . Używam go jako kostur i "laska ślepca" . Kiedy namiot będzie postawiony to idę spać -'Sheekel' Podchodzę do nich i próbuję zawiązać przyjaźń i żeby mi pomogli nie zgubić się w kniei podczas mej podróży.-'Sitiri' ---- * Sheekel Śpisz * Sitiri Wszyscy już jakiś czas temu poszli spać do swoich namiotów. Ulewa staje się coraz mocniejsza. Co robisz (jest około północy) ---- Staram się niezauważenie wymknąć z wioski. Omijam wszelkie światło i kryję się w cieniu. - Kreskul Z-zimno! P-pros-s-szę ich że-żeby mnie wpu-wpu-ścili! Dyg-dyg-dyg!-'Sitiri' ---- Przepraszam wszystkich graczy za ponad miesięczną przerwę. Mam nadzieję, że obędzie się już bez dłuższych przerw Jeżeli ktoś miał ustaloną jakąś pracę, był umówiony na misję dużynowe itp. - proszę o przypomnienie *'Lemon' Nowy dzień, wstajesz i pełen energgi rozglądasz się po namiocie. Namiot jest taki jak zawsze, wszysc Toa namiot już opuścili, jedynie jeden Toa Ognia ciągle jest w stanie spoczynku. Słyszysz, że za oknem ciągle lekko kropi *'Shix' Obudziłeś się po ciężkiej nocy. Mokry i zziębnięty twoja sprawność spada do zaledwie 60%. Ciągle lekko kropi, ale ten deszcz nie jest już mocny. Cały teren dookoła jest mokry, w miejscu pisaków powstały ogromne pola błota. Nad jednym z nich widzisz 2 Kamienne Szczury. W obozie życie toczy się jak zawsze, chociaż coraz więcej członków Zakonu wyruszyło na misje *SUVIL Twoje spostrzeżenie odświerzylo myśli Veresa! Rozpoznał roślinę jako Shonaphia. Noc w namiocie nie należała do przyjemnych, ale szałas spełnił swoje zadanie oi ochronił cię przed deszczem, jednak nie zapewnił ochrony przezd zimnem (sprawność spada na 90%). Wychodząc z namiotu widzisz, ze chmury deszczowe przeniosły się nad góry, w które macie właśnie iść, a na wasze głowy spadają już jedynie nieliczne małe krople deszczu. Reszta drużyny powoli wstaje i przygotowuje się do wymarszu. *Fonger Nowy dzień, w namiocie został jedynie Toa, który przedem udzielił ci rady (mówiłem już jaki ma żywioł?). Na zewnątrz ciągle lekko kropi, ale dużo lżej niż w nocy. Obóz znów tętni życiem, chociaż wielu czlonków już wyruszylo na misję. *'Sheekel' Namiot zapewnił ochronę przed deszczem, ale nie przed chłodem (sprawność spada na 90 %) Słyszysz, ze deszcz prawie ustał, a inni członkowie BoM już powstawali. *'Sitiri' Dla ułatienia płynności gry, akcja twojej wersji toczy się wcześniej niż innych Matoranie wpuścili cię i zaproponowali odpoczynek w jednm z ich namiotów *'Kreskul' Dla ułatienia płynności gry, akcja twojej wersji toczy się wcześniej niż innych Steltanie niezbyt skupieni na swojej pracy przepuścili cię niezauważonego. W wielkiej ulewie słyszysz przd sobą odgłosy maszerującej armii bądź oddziału, idącej prosto w stronę miasta. ---- Zarzucam sieć. Czy jeśli zjem rybkę, sprawność wzrośnie mi do 100%? Jeśli tak, to jem. Potem sprawdzam sieć. A jeśli jeszcze nie wyruszamy, idę do martwych Pająków Sztyletników i sprawdzam, czy mają coś, co by mi się przydało. Następnie mówię Zytakerowi o Shonaphii. SUVIL Mówię do kumpli żby mi pomogli wstać i podali sprzęt...Proszę matoranina aby był moimi oczami i wskoczył na plecy :))-'Sheekel' Wychodzę sprawdzić, czy inni Toa z mej drużyny(mieliśmy badać okolicę Rzeki Irten) też wstali. Lemon Przyglądam się kamiennym szczurom.Shix Dziękuję im.Spytam się ich czy mogę zostać z nimi na tydzień.Sitiri ---- * SUVIL W sieć zlapało się tylko kilka liści i kawałków kory. Idąc w stronę pająków zobaczyłeś przy ich ciałach ogromnego pająka, który powoli zjadał martwe ciała rahi. Pająk ma srebrno-białą barwę i jest od ciebie sporo większy * Wyruszyliśce dalej. "Szef" ^^ powiedział, że okolo południa ślepota powinna zacząć mijać. Podróż z Matoraninem na plecach nie jest aż tak wygodna jak chodzenie samemu, ale pozwala uniknąc zderzeń (chociaż kilka pierwszych minut współpraca była niezbyt efektowna) '' * ''(O tym akurat pamitałem :) Tu masz dla przypomnienia członków '' ''Keres - Toa Ognia, lider grupy Utras - Toa Dźwięku Rakras - Toa Ziemi Ceart - Toa Lodu ) Toa są gotowi do wymarszu, czekają jeszcze tylko na ciebie i jednego Toa Grawitacji *''Szczury zachowują się w miarę normalnie- jeden odwrócony do ciebie plecami je gałąś, drug ci się przygląda '' ---- Zgaduję, że to Srebrny Pająk Szybowy. I powtarzam pytanie: Czy jeśli zjem swoją rybę, to wzrośnie mi sprawność (spadła o 90% po spaniu w namiocie)? Jeśli tak, jem. A potem chyłkiem wycofuję się i melduję Zytakerowi o pająku i Shonahpii. Staram się też ćwiczyć używanie maski. SUVIL Rzucam sie w najblizsze krzaki, schylam sie, by pozostac niezauwazonym i spogladam w kierunku nadchodzacej armii, by dowiedziec sie kto idzie - Kreskul. Podchodzę do któregoś z Matoran i pytam "Na jakie misje wszyscy idą?".Shix Ide pracować dla drwali przez dwa tygodnie Malum121 * SUVIL Wzrośnie na 95%. Zytaker nie przejął się zbytnio informacją o Shonaphi, ale zaniepokoiła go obecność Pająka. Drużyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy przejście przez ścieżkę pełną Rahi jest bezpieczne. Głosy tradycyjnie podzieliły się po równo i do ciebie należy decyzja (^^). Veres pożegnał się już z wami i wyruszył na wschód, w stronę swojej wioski * Kreskul. W nocy widoczność jest gorsza, ale przy świetle nielicznych pochodni, zauważyłeś, że jest to średniej wielkości oddział Steltan. Oddział wygląda na mocno niezdyscyplinowany. Na jakąś odległość przed murami, oddział skręcił w całkiem dobrze zakamuflowaną ścieżkę, po czym zaraz zniknęli za zakrętem * Shix "Różne. Najczęściej polegają na badaniu okolicy, ale powoli coraz częstsze są misje zwiadowcze. Ci, którzy jeszcze nie wyruszyli, w dużęj częsci przygotowują się do dużego starcia z BoM. Jeżeli interesują cię misje badawcze, to za jakąś godzine wyrusza ta (wskazał ci palcem na grupę 6 Toa) drużyna. Może pozwolą ci dołączyć..." '' * '''Fonger' Ile godzin dziennie? ---- Podchodzę do toa i pytam ich o to.Shix Taa, znowu muszę wybierać. Cóż, niektóre Rahi nie są groźne. A z tą ścieżką chodzi o to, że mamy przejść obok Pająka? Jeśli tak, pytam się czy nie można go załatwić żywiołami. Jeśli nie, to pytam, czy mogliby walczyć, jeśli nie, to twierdzę, że to nie jest bezpieczne. Ale pytam się też, co myślą o zabiciu "Spidera". SUVIL Eee...idę i czekam na jakieś wydarzenia opierając się na moim kiju bambusu i z matoraninem na plecach -'Sheekel' Czekam razem z nimi. Lemon Biegnę do umówionego miejsca (teren pomiędzy lasem, a górami) - Kreskul 20 Wrzesień * Shix Toa pozwalają ci się dołączyć, jedyne co musisz zrobić, to zameldować się w namiocie dowódcy * Suvil "Rzeczywiście, pozbycie się Rahi może być dobrym pomysłem, a niektórego jego częsci ciała mogą się nam przydać. Idź z Lemarem, dowiedzce się więcej o położeniu pająka i jego zachowanu, przy czym tobie powierzam zająć się ułożeniem planu ataku" * Sheekel Ślepota już minęła. Wg "szefa" podróż zbliża się ku końcowi. Póki co, skupić musicie się na innej rzeczy- przed wami widzicie duży obóz, wygląda na to, że rozbity na dłuższy czas. Obozowicze to Steltanie, bardzo podobni do grupy spotkałej wcześniej" Szef zapytał się ciebie o zdanie- czy iść do obozu, czy okrążyć go, nadkładając jeden dzień? * Lemon Podróż właśnie rozpoczęła się. Razem z Keresem, Utrasem, Rakrasem, Ceartem i spóźnialskim Toa grawitacji- Kraumenem opuźciliście granice obozu. Dostałeś przy bramie jako część odprawy (tak jak reszta grupy) mapę, nóż, kamień świetlny i trochę ziół leczących. Póki co, droga wiedzie przez łąki, widok urozmaicają tylko nieliczne drzewa i stada Kurtiko, kuropodobnych Rahi. Celem wyznaczonym przez Keresa jest samotna góra, leżąca tuż przy lini horyzontu. Dotrzecie tam przed zmierzchem, jezeli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak przewidział to lider. (dotrzecie o 20.00. 20.09.10r. ). * Kreskul Makuta i armia Steltan już tam czekają. Czas, abyś zdał raport. ---- Podbiegam do lidera armii i mówię: "Panie, Steltanie mają wielu zniewolonych Matoran, którzy mieszkają na zewnątrz. Sami zaś Steltanie żyją w głębi jaskiń. Można by ich było stamtąd wykurzyć... dosłownie. Niedawno do wioski przybył oddział złożony z kilku Steltian. Jeśli dobrze to rozegramy, będziemy mogli oszukać tych Matoran by nam pomogli. Potrzebowałbym jedynie kilku wojowników. Dziewiątka wystarczyłaby. Podejrzewam, że bez usługujących im Matoranom, Steltanie nie będą mieli najmniejszych szans, co pozwoli nam na złapanie ich i zniewolenie. Kolejne obiekty do eksperymentów, potężniejsza armia. Sądzę, że to dobry pomysł."--'Kreskul' No to idę z Lemarem obserwować pająka. W głowie już układam plan. Suvil Idę z nimi, a przy okazji oglądam rzeczy. Lemon''' 21 Wrzesień * '''Kreskul "Na czym ma polegać dokąłdniej ten twój plan? " * Suvil Stojąc na tej samej półce skalnej co przedtem, widziice, ż e Pająk Szybowy zajęty jest zjadaniem martych Rahi. Stoi po przeciwnej stronie niż wy, wydaje się, że nie da się zwalić na niego skał. Z tyłu rosną żadko drzewa, podłoże wydaje się byc dość sypkie. Dno wąwozu to skały. (jeżeli potrzebujesz obserwować dalej, (czyt. chcesz lepszy opis terenu) musisz oświęcić na to jeden ruch) * Lemon Mapa nie jest zbyt szczegółówa, ale nadaje sie do użytku. Masz mocną linę, 2 przeciętne noże i jeden wyjątkowo ostry... Kiedy doszliście na wyznaczony punkt, Keres stwierdził, że tu rozbijecie obóz. Macie zająć się przygotowaniem noclegu dla siebie. Orócz tego, każdy z was ma wykonać inne zadanie. Z wyznaczonych zadań jako pierwszy robotę wybrał Utrans, ty masz okazję wybrać jako drugi. Możesz zająć się 1- przygotowaniem ogniska (najmniej exp) 2- zbadanie lasu niedaleko góry ( exp zależenie od wykoniania zadania i szczęścia), 3- zajęce się obroną obozu ( exp zależnie od wykonania zadania. Daje dość dużą możliwość na zdobycia wielu pkt. exp.) i 4- zorganizować broń (zadanie, za które można otrzymać 2 lvl, ilość exp. zależna od wykonania zadania) ---- "Wraz z kilkoma Steltanami wrócę do obozu mówiąc Matoranom, że sprowadziłem posiłki. Po cichu wyłapiemy Matoran i wypuścimy ich mówiąc iż są wolni. Bez ich pomocy Steltanie zaczną głodować i nie będą mieli opieki lekarskiej. Wtedy zniszczymy ich wojną podjazdową. Nie stracimy ani jednego żołnierza, o ile plan wypali, a wrogowie się poddadzą"-'Kreskul' Czyli już nie używamy kolorowych podpisów? Ok. Cóż, stoimy na półce, z której miałem zrzucić Sztyletnikom rybkę, czy tak? Mi przyszło do głowy, aby polać mu w oczy kwasem, a następnie (mam w drużynie Toa Ognia i Kamienia?) zrzucić na jego głowę gorący głaz. Nie z lawiny, tylko rzucony mocą Toa. A potem dobić go całą grupą. Dawaj dokładniejszy opis terenu. Suvil Trochę się waham między 3 i 4, ale w końcu wybieram 4 (muszę mieć 2 lvl) Lemon '----' *'Sitiri' Matoranie zgodzili się, jednak jeden z nich oświadczył ci, że niedługo wyruszają dalej. Ich celem jest wioska położona w Wielkiej Dżungli. Po tych słowach zaczęli zbierać obóz. * Kreskul "Weź 9 wojowników (uzbrojeni w bambisowe włócznie, dysk kanoka i lekką zbroję). Wydaje się to dziwne, ale... reszta Makuta ma dość zamieszania z tymi, więc ty przejmujesz nad nimi kontrolę. Masz trzy dni na wykonanie tego zadania. Szukaj nas wgłębi lasu" (za twoją podróż i skuteczą ucieczkę z miejsca zwiadu awansoałeś na 2lvl) * Suvil Nie, w skład twojej drużyny wchodzą ''- Zytaker, Toa Kamienia'' '- '''Kytker, Toa Magnetyzmu - ''Kyria, Toa Elektrycznosci ''- Kalt, Toa Lodu'' ''- Heran, Toa Żelaza'' ''- Lemar, Toa powietrza'' ''- Lean, Toa Powietrza'' * Suvil, Toa Dżwięków Dalsz droga w wąwozie jest zasłonięta przez zakręt. Pokrywają ją nieliczne rośliny. Ściany, choć strome nadają się dość dobrze do wspinaczki. ''Jak zmienia się twój plan? ''* 'Lemon Za to zadanie możesz otrzymać +2lvl, czyli będziesz mógł mieć 3lvl... Reszta drużyny zaczęła już wykonywać swoje zadania. Jest popołudnie, około godziny 5. ---- Cóż, może Heranowi udałoby się jakoś utrzymać pająka, Zytaker by go oderzył kamieniem. Albo to Kalt by go przytrzymałem, zmieniając głowę pająka w kostkę lodu. Odsyłam Lemara do grupy, by poinformował ich o moich spostrzeżeniach i zapytał, czy dadzą radę. Sam zaś uważnie sprawdzam ściany, może da się po nich wspinać, lub przejść. Ćwiczę też używanie maski. Suvil Dobra, więc zanim zacznę muszę wiedzieć, czy to, że mam zorganizować broń, znaczy, że mam ją od kogoś wyhandlować, czy że mam ją zebrać od wszystkich Toa i gdzieś ukryć, zostawiając wszystkim po jednym nożu(muszą się czymś bronić, nie?) Lemon Sprawdzam, czy mam sztylety przy sobie. Mimo wszystko mówię Steltianom, by zbytnio się nie odzywali po czym wyruszam w kierunku obozu. Czekam za murami w ukryciu, aż do zmierzchu.-'Kreskul' 22 Września * Suvil Ćwiczenia z maską powoli zaczynają przynosić efekty, ale reszta Toa szybko sie zjawiła i zakończyła twoje treningi. Kontrolę nad akcją przejął Zytaker. Zasypał pająka okolicznym żwirem, wkrótce potem Kytker mocą magnetyzmu połączył skały z rahi, na stałe go unieruchomiając. "Jednak go nie wykorzystamy, ale z takimi okazami wolę nie ryzykować. Na przód". Wyruszyliście wgłąb wąwozu. Możesz iść w środku grupy (0 exp) lub dołączyć do tylniej lub przedniej straży (trochę doświadczenia będzie). * Lemon Keres wyjaśnił ci waszą lokację- jesteście w połowie drogi między obozem a jeziorem ciekłych pisaków (obenie przebyliście 1/4 drogi do brzegu rzeki). Twoje zadanie polega na zdobyciu broni dla członków ekspedycji - z waszej szóstki jedynie Rekras i Ceart są doświadczeni w boju i dobrze uzbrojeni. Utrasowi doświadczenia nie brakuje, ale utracił swoją broń i został mu jedynie zwykły miecz. Pozostali Toa- Rakras, Kraumen i ty macie jedynie noże i lekkie pancerze. Jesteście na odludzie, więc na handel nie ma zbytnio co liczyć. Musisz sam broń wytworzyć lub znaleźć. Możesz udać się w spinaczkę górską, dość wyczerpującą, sprawdzić niewielki las niedaleko stąd, poszukać czegoś na wszechobecnych łąkach lub przejść się dookoła góry. * Kreskul Pamiętaj, że ciągle jest noc, więc nie musisz czekać ---- Idę z nimi.Sitiri Idę do tej straży, gdzie jest Zytaker. Jeśli jest w środku mówię: (no, chcę mu to powiedzieć): Przepraszam, że nic nie wyszło z mojego planu. Jeśli coś odpowie, napisz co, a jeśli nie, pytam: Znasz kogoś, kto pomógłby mi nauczyć się kontrolować oc maski? Gdy usłyszę odpowiedź idę do tylnej straży. Suvil Idę do namiotu dowódcy.Shix Do wioski !-rzeczę do szefa .-Sheekel Skoro to tak blisko (0.o) to wchodzę do miasta wmawiając strażnikom, że wielka armia Makuta zbliża się i pobiegłem sprowadzić posiłki-'Kreskul' Biorę wszystko z wyjątkiem wspinaczki, potem broń którą znajdę rozdaję członkom bezbronnym, i idę spać. A jeśli znajdę jej mało to po spaniu podejmuję wspinacvzkę(potrzebujętegfo 3 lvl) Lemon 28 wrzesień *'Sitiri' Wyruszliście. Do celu dotrzecie o 22.00 dnia 29 września *'Suvil' "Kiedy będziemy mieć przerwę, mogę cię trochę poduczyć. Polecam też Herana" Póki co, podróż nie zaskoczyła niczym więcej. Krajobraz ciągle taki sa. *'Shix' Dołączyłeś do grupy. Masz przygotować się do wymarszu *'Sheekel' masz na myśli obóż? *'Kreskul' Skąd ty ich wziąłeś? My nie mamy takiego uzbrojenia" *'Lemon' Gdzie idzisz najpierw? I sprecyzuj, co robisz No to kiwam głową i wracam do straży tylnej. Rozglądam się wokoło. Suvil Najpierw sprawdzam las, potem idę na te łąki, później przechodzę dookoła góry. A jeśli broni nie starczy to idę spać, by mieć siły na wspinaczkę górską. Lemon No oczywiście.....Ehh...-'Sheekel' No to poczekam sobie miesiąc.Sitiri 29 wrzesień * Suvil Podróż odbyła się bez większych problemów. Jedynie jeden pająk sztyletnik stanowaił jakieś zagrożenie, ale drugi członek straży Kalt unieruchomił go zanim zdąrzyłeś zareagować. Marsz przerwała wam nagle urywająca się ścieżka, urywająca się na rzecz przepaści. Jest duża, ma długość na oko 5 Bio. Drugi brzeg nie jest już wąwozem tak jak w tym przypadku, a brzeg jest na podobnej wyskości (odchylenia do 0,5 Bio). Znajdujecie się już dość głęboko w górach. Po drugiej stronie ciągle są skaliste szczty, jednak jest znacznie szerszda droga i mniej strome szczyty przy ścieżce. Podłoże z tego co widać to przedewszystkim skały, ale nie brakuje tam też gliny, szczególnie przy brzegach. Jest tam tez kilka drzew i wiele solidnych i ciężkich skał. Zytaker, Kalt, Lemar i Heran mają już mało mocy elementarnej, więc na ich użycie nie ma zbytnio co liczyć. Pod wami, na dole przepaści płynie rwący, górski potok * Lemon Nie zdąrzysz sprawdzić wszystkich miejsc, możesz co najwyżej dwa. Pamiętaj też o przygotowaniu noclegu. I sprecyzuj, jak chcesz zdobyć broń, bo one w paczkach na łąkach nie leżą. * Sheekel Musiałem być pewien :P Większością głosów udaliście się do obozu. Zaraz za początku strażnicy zapytali się was, kim jesteście i co tu robicie, mając swoje włócznie na gotowości. Makuta stający za tobą wypchnął cię na przód, przez co wyszedłeś na lidera, który ma odpowidać... * Sitiri O kurde, sory, rozkojarzony byłem :P Poprawiłem datę ---- Jest droga, ok. Przepaść ok. Ale czy gdzieś z boku są śćiany? Czy dałoby się przejść na drugi przeg po nich? Suvil ---- * Suvil Dość wąska droga, którą szliście po obu stronach miała wysokie, sypie skalne ściany, którymi można było dostać się wyżej, ale i one i ścieżka urywają się. Wyglądając dalej widzisz, że tak jest dokąd wzrok twój sięga. Masz grafkę dla ułatwienia sprawy (ładna, nie :D? ) Plik:Mapka.JPG ---- Jak jest od nas daleko drugi brzeg? Bo jak na oko, to... pięć metrów. Suvil Jak to ? Niesłyszeliście o nas ?! Jesteśmy wielkimi łowczymi ! Nie dawno nawet pomogliśmy jakimś Steltaną pokonać bestię .Może ich znacie ? Z resztą ...2 noce temu napadły na nas jakieś stworzenia .Cały obóz i wyposarzenie diabli wzieli .Od tego czasu włóczymy się i szykamy noclegowni .Może macie jakąś zbdną izbę ?-'Sheekel' ---- * Suvil Tak jak pisałem, 5 Bio (obrazek po to, żeby pokazać, jak to wygląda, więc odległość to raczej się nie sugeruj) Pamiętaj, że Bio nie równa się Metrowi * Sheekel Zwolnimy wam jeden namiot, jeżeli udowodnicie, że nie kłamiecie. ---- Jakieś 6,5 metra. Pytam Leana: Dasz radę przenieść nas na drugą strone mocą powietrza? Suvil Czego chcecie ?!-odpowiadam-'Sheekel' No trudno, więc biorę obejście góry i wspinaczkę po niej. Obejście góry przyda mi się też do znalezienia miejsca, w którym urządzę nocleg. Lemon "Po drodze napotkaliśmy wrogi patrol. Zaatakowaliśmy ich z zaskoczenia i ukradliśmy ich dobrą broń. Przy okazji, czy to nie wy byliście tu wczoraj? Gdzie są moje sztylety? Jestem do nich bardzo przywiązany..." - Kreskul Przygotowuję się do misji.Shix '1 Październik' * Suvil (Pamiętaj, żę woda pod wami jest baaaardzo daleko- na obrazku tego nie widać) "Dam radę przenieść jedną, może 2 osoby. O wszysttkich nie ma mowy, zbyt zmęczony jesem" * Sheekel "Skoro jesteście takimi wprawionymi łowcami, to zabicie jednego, niegroźnego Srebrnego Pająka Szybowego nie będzie dla was problemem, prawda? Idźcie z nim (wskazując na jednego z Steltan), on was zaprowadzi do waszego celu." * Lemon Pamiętaj, że reszta obozuje w jedym miejscu, w tym, na którym jesteś obecnie. Zaczynając wędrówkę przy podnóżu góry, natrafiłeś na resztki dwóch Kurtiko http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kurtiko, trzy zęby długości palca, trochę suchych gałęzi i oczywiście mnóstwo wszechobecnej trawy i roślin. Podnóże góry jest obfite w różnej wielkości i kształtu kamienie, zauważyłeś też sporo gliny. Obejście całej góry zajmie ci cały dzień, więc zastanów się, czy chcesz obejść ją całą, czy w pewnym momencie zawrócić. Unajmy, że zmierz nastąpi za 4 godziny (jedną godz. zużyłeś na poszukiwanie dotychczas znalezionych rzeczy). Pamiętaj na wyznaczenie czasu na powrót i o ym, że twoje ręce i plecak/sakiewka nie pomieszczą wszystkich przedmiotów. Czy chcesz iść dalej wokół góry, zacząć wspinaczkę czy może coś jeszcze innego? * Kreskul "Nie, zmieniamy wartę. Cała broń innych, której nie chcemy używać znajduje się w magazynie, który stoi tam (wskazując jedną z jaskiń). Tylko pamiętaj, że nie możesz tego wyjawniać nikomu z zewnątrz. " * Shix Co robisz dokładniej? (I mógłbyś mi przypomnieć, na czym miała tak z grubsza polegać twoja misja, o ile w ofóle mówiłem? NIe mam zbytnio czasu przekopywac archiwum :) ) ---- Podchodzę do Zytakera i mówię: Mam plan! Dajcie mi linę, może dwie i Leana. On przeniesie mnie na drugą stronę, a ja przywiążę liny do jakiś wytrzymałych przedmiotów, skał, drzew, zobaczymy co się nada, albo wbiję, jeśli się da jakąś włócznię i przywiążę do niej linę. Wy zrobicie to z tej strony. Potem po niej przejdziecie. To jak?' Suvil' Skoro jeszcze nic nie znalazłem...(jak można bronić się zębami, resztkami Kurtiko lub Gałęziami?) No trudno. Biorę z tych rzeczy wszystko, co jest ostre, lub czym można rzucać, dźgać albo uderzać. Zabieram też glinę, na wypadek, gdyby jeden z członków zespołu umiał zrobić z niej coś, czym mogą walczyć. No i zdaje mi się, że w górach nic nie znajdę więc wybieram las i łąki. Przeczesuję je tak, jak się tlko da. Gdy już nie starczy mi miejsca w rękach i plecaku/sakiewce, odnoszę broń do obozu, wcześniej zaznaczając miejsce, do którego doszedłem. Odkładam w obozie broń i idę do miejsca, w którym skończyłem i tak do tego momentu, aż dojdę do końca lasu i łąk. Lemon "Jasne" mrugam do strażnika po czym wraz z żołnierzami kieruję się w stronę magazynu gdzie oglądam bronie-'Kreskul' Jak już mówiłem ,jakieś bestie zniszczyły nam wszystko oprucz sładej broni ,którą mieliśmy prze sobie...Potrzebuje jakiejś lepszej lub chociaż proste łuki ! To niewiele !-'Sheekel' 2 Październik * Suvil ("Dajcie mi (...) Leana..."- ale to brzmi :) ). Lean zgodził sie i pomyślnie przeszadł na drugą stronę, przenosząc ciebie ze sobą. Reszta drużyny przywiązała liny do skał po drugiej stronie, pozostaliście wy z waszymi końcami. Co robisz? (wyjaśnij też innym, co mają robić). * Lemon Ile wziąłeś tej gliny? Jest jej przecież tam całe złoze, o ile można tak to nazwać jezeli chodzi o glinę. Stwierdziłeś, że najostrzejszymi rzeczami są 3 długie zęby długości mniej więcej palca ręki. Zdecyduj się też, czy chcesz brać suche gałęzie i kamienie. A swoją trasę określ mi za pomocą tej mapki, ok? Plik:Mapka 2.JPG * Kreskul Wpuszczono was. Widisz poza swoimi sztyletami jeszcze kilka bambusuwych włócznia, trochę grotów i połatanych drzewców. Jest też kilka lekkich mieczy, 4 zardzewiałe i 2 w dorym stanie. Jest też trochę strzał i 3 łuki. Pod jedną ze ścian oparty jest długi na 2 Bio (trzon) młot. * Sheekel Steltanin gwizdnął, po czym jeden z jego pobratymców przyniósł wam 5 kusz. "to wystarczy?" ---- Mówię: "Dobra, teraz przywiążcie liny tak, aby po jednej stawiać stopy i iść, a drugiej się trzymać. Jedna nad drugą na około 2 bio. Potem ja z Leanem przywiążemy je z tej strony, a wy przejdziecie." Potem wykonuję te czynności i trzymam mocno linę. Główka pracuje - exp rośnie! Suvil